Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{125}+\sqrt{20}-\sqrt{5}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{125}+\sqrt{20}-\sqrt{5}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 5}+\sqrt{4 \cdot 5}-\sqrt{5}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{5}+\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{5}-\sqrt{5}$ $= 5\sqrt{5}+2\sqrt{5}-\sqrt{5}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 + 2 - 1 )\sqrt{5} = 6\sqrt{5}$